


New Year’s Eve

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Tony was having a New Year's Eve party. This was the first New Year’s Eve you would be spending with Natasha, you were planning on telling Natasha that you loved her for the first time.





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

It was New Year’s Eve, Tony was having a party and all the Avengers and some Agents of Shield were there. It was the first New Year’s Eve you would be spending with your girlfriend, Natasha. 

You were nervous because tonight you were planning on telling Natasha that you loved her for the first time. You wanted to tell her earlier but your nerves got the best of you. 

It was an hour before midnight. Natasha went over to the bar to get the both of you more drinks. While she was at the bar, Clint walked over to you. You looked over at him and gave him a smile.

“You going to tell her?” He asks and you nod. Clint puts a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). You know she loves you, even if she doesn’t say it.” 

You knew he was right. You knew Natasha loved you even if she hasn’t said it to you yet. You looked back over at the bar and saw Natasha make her way back over to you. 

When she got over to you she handed you your drink, you took it and kissed her cheek. When you pulled away you saw the light blush on her cheeks which caused you to smirk. 

Clint and Natasha talked for a little while before he left the two of you alone. Before you knew it, it was almost time to start the countdown. You took Natasha’s hand in yours and pulled her away from everyone else. Not too far away from everyone to the point where you couldn’t hear them counting down.

10

“Nat, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.” You pulled her a little closer to you, you placed your hands on her waist as Natasha wrapped her arms around your neck.

9

Natasha gave you a smile, one that you only get to see, one that’s only for you. “What is it, moya lyubov’?”

8

“I… I just wanted to say…” You took a deep breath to try and calm your nerves.

7

“I wanted to say that I love you. I love you so much, Tasha.” You look down at the floor as you start to blush.

6

Natasha hooks her finger under your chin and lifts it up so you were looking at her. She had a huge smile on her face and you could see that she was blushing. 

5

You two just looked into each others eyes, it felt like time had stopped. Natasha’s hand moved from your chin to your cheek, she cupped your cheek and began to run her thumb over your cheekbone.

4

Natasha stared into your (E/C) eyes and you stared into her green eyes. Even though there were a bunch of people not too far away from you, it felt like it was just the two of you there.

3

As it got closer to midnight Natasha pulled you closer. “I love you too, (Y/N).” When she said those words your heart started beating faster. When everyone started screaming “Happy New Year.” Natasha pulled you into a passionate kiss. You both pulled away when the need for air started to become a problem. You couldn’t stop smiling and nether could Natasha. 

“Happy New Year, moya lyubov’.” 

“Happy New Year, babe.” You pulled Natasha in for another kiss.


End file.
